


万圣糖

by Mitsuto



Category: BORUTO -火影新世代-
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 16:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsuto/pseuds/Mitsuto
Summary: 一只鬼和巫师的超短篇





	万圣糖

金秋十月，南瓜也熟了，一车一车地被装起来运往城市里。  
巳月是小镇上的一个老师。接近月底，镇上的小孩子都无心上课，每天都想着早点回家把自己的节日服装再多修饰一番。巳月的课在最后一节，孩子们都渴望他能早点放学，但他本人却是坚定不移地执行课堂时间表，提前下课是不可能的，如果学生的作业有问题，他甚至会拖堂。这种老师非常不受学生待见，但没有人敢在他的课堂上造次，毕竟学生们眼里，他是个会一脸正经地在全班人面前以一种念诗一样的语调来“羞辱”人的那种油盐不进的老师。  
上课的钟声响起来了，但是课间的十分钟根本不够学生们谈论完想说的事。  
“你们说万圣夜真会有魔鬼吗？”  
“爸妈吓你们的话也信吗？”  
“可是不是说学校后面的墓地在闹鬼吗……”  
“啊——！！！”  
女生的尖叫声打断了课堂，正在黑板上写字的巳月停下来，和站起来的女生打了个照面，小姑娘白着脸坐下去，把脸埋进书里。  
看到女孩旁的几个男生面带各种表情地眼神飘忽，巳月轻飘飘说了句：“捣乱的人会被丢到蝙蝠的巢穴喂吸血鬼哦。”  
因为现在的小孩子都不好骗，所以他又说道：“最近传闻墓地里的死人跑出来，其实是被他召唤去做了奴仆。老伯爵的巢穴在村子北边的山里，你们屋外的蝙蝠就是他用来探听人间消息并采集鲜血的仆从。”  
村子北边确实有个山，也确实有蝙蝠洞。代入现实的鬼故事最吓人了，班级里一下子鸦雀无声。  
这个故事当然是巳月信口胡诌的，但很管用，他又转过身去写字，结果一个男生站起来说：“老师！真的有鬼啊！昨天晚上我起来尿尿，有个鬼脸从我窗子外面飘过去了……！”  
刚稳定的课堂又开始乱起来。  
坐在前排的一个比班级上所有的孩子都大的女生一直盯着巳月，希望这个大人能告诉大家鬼怪是不存在的，结果这个老师说：“……没错，那是万圣节前夕都会出来活动的小鬼。”  
巳月没有管孩子们瞪大的眼睛和微张且紧绷的嘴唇，低声说道：“如果不想被他捉弄，切记要在窗前埋上备好的糖果，不然你们一颗糖都不会有，还会倒霉一阵子。”  
不可能。坐在前排的女孩在心里否定着。巳月老师也开始吓唬人了，大人们当小孩都好糊弄。  
……  
三天后的万圣夜。  
自从那天后巳月对小鬼的事讳莫如深，有胆大的小孩跑到墓地去看，结果据说见到了鬼火，一路飞奔回来，还有个男孩摔了一跤被同伴丢在墓地边，磕破了膝盖，吓得根本不敢自己睡。  
这件事被几个见到鬼火的男孩描述地有模有样，所有的孩子都想起巳月的话。  
「在你们窗前备好糖果。」  
拿出两三个糖果当然不需要肉痛，因为这一天所有的孩子都会去讨要糖果。照顾他们的中年妇女催他们睡觉，熄灯前夕，他们在宿舍外的泥地里埋好糖果，但是出于恐惧都在黑暗里睁大了眼睛，个别胆子小的还睡在一起。  
子夜来了，困意袭来，他们终究还是睡着了。  
……  
墓地里亮着幽幽的鬼火，像磷在燃烧。  
“欸，这个好吃，里面有核桃欸！唔……这个有酒心……”  
墓地最大最精致的墓碑上坐着一只小鬼，他白色的丧衣上脏兮兮得，身体几近透明。他坐在带着黑色兜帽的巫师身边，吃掉他拨开糖纸的每一颗糖果。  
“巫师先生，你也吃啊。”  
“我不行。人类吃这么多糖会蛀牙。”  
“我也不吃了，好腻啊……”  
他伸手去提巫师旁边的南瓜灯，因为是幽灵所以碰不到，所以只能用灵魂的力量让它飘起来，假装在手里提着。又凶又萌的鬼脸飘在冷飕飕的夜空里，有点可爱，又有点诡异。  
“博人，你这样会消耗魂力的。”  
“只是让它飘起来嘛，我又摸不到。”  
这只名叫博人的鬼是半个月前出现在墓地里的，光想自己的名字都想了一星期，剩下一星期他不停地向墓地里其他的鬼魂打听自己的尸体在哪，可惜没有得到线索。  
“我好无聊啊。我记得好像活着的时候也不是很开心，但是死了也会这么无聊吗？”  
“无聊？为什么？”  
“日落才能出来日出就得藏起来，也没人陪我说话。墓地里的鬼大多数都不在人间了，仅有的几个还不让我和他们睡一个棺材。”他“晃”着手里的南瓜灯，瘪着嘴。“南瓜灯也是你做的，糖果经你的手我才能吃到，我什么都做不到嘛。”  
“我看你玩的很开心。”  
“我哪里开心啊！”  
他发起火来，鬼魂的怒火卷起一阵冷风飕飕刮过，哪怕是披了斗篷，巫师还是缩了缩脖子。  
“抱歉……我不该对你生气。”博人把南瓜灯放下来，又变得垂头丧气起来。“我就是觉得我好没用啊。明明是鬼了，但是却不能干扰生人世界……一点都没意思嘛。”  
“这样挺好，不然会有教堂的人来杀你的。”  
“我才不怕呢。我都死过一次了，死了还这么无聊，再死一次也不会比这更糟了吧？”  
不，还是挺糟糕的。巫师摇了摇头。他的手指在半空中虚画，身上的斗篷无风自动起来。  
博人感到自己的身体一凉，然后开始变得沉沉得，他不停地下坠，并因此惊呼出声。三个数不到的时间过去，他从空中跌落，一屁股坐在地上……  
“咿——！好痛……”  
他呲牙咧嘴地站起来，却因为这个又熟悉又陌生的感觉而心脏“扑通”跳了起来。长久地飘来飘去让他感觉自己根本就没有脚，这会儿走起路来还发飘，一个重心不稳跌到巫师正坐着的墓碑上，头痛得发懵。  
耳边传来轻巧的落地声，一只凉凉的手抚上他的脑门，耳边传来巫师更加清晰的声音。  
“没事吧？小心些，博人，你要习惯一下。”  
“不行……不行我好晕……巳月你人呢，你怎么变成四个了……”  
博人去抓巫师的斗篷，因为站不住反而把来扶他的对方给撞倒了。他趴在一个软软的身体上，抬眼去看对方的脸，那人正在笑他。  
巫师的兜帽掉下来了，露出来一张俊美的脸。如果夜探墓地的小孩晚几天再来，他们刚好会看到自己的老师穿着黑巫师的袍子，本来泛着瓷器一样光泽的脸色在冰凉的月色下苍白粗糙得像是死人。  
“……巳月，你笑什么啊。”  
你可能是个富家公子吧，博人，身体还挺软得。  
“欸，不对，我怎么活了——？!”  
实体化之后感觉更活泼了啊。  
“不对，我还是死的……好厉害！”  
博人跳起来拎起南瓜灯来回晃，蜡烛灭了也没在他的火热的心情上泼冷水。他回来拉拍着身上枯草的巳月，抱起他转圈圈，对他行了一个吻面礼。  
“巳月你好厉害！这是你的巫术吗？你到底是何方神圣啊？”  
“向自然借的力量。如果你想的话，我还能让你一直处于实体状态。”  
“欸？”  
“我们要找一个适合你的身体——我不是说抢别人的尸体，博人，一个娃娃就够了。”  
巳月抬起手捧起博人的脸颊，死气凝成的实体让他的脸色和自己一样苍白，但是他抚摸着博人黯淡的、触感像冰一样的头发，想象着它真正的颜色，大概会像密涅瓦的金纺纱一样美丽。  
他的话听起来实在太过熟悉了，很多小孩都知道巫师是做什么的，博人不敢相信地瞪大眼睛：“那不是傀儡嘛……”  
“比起娃娃，更好的是你的尸体，但是我们暂时找不到。”  
“我们——？”  
关于万圣夜有个传说，不信神并且得到魔鬼承诺的杰克在死后既无法上天堂也无法下地狱，他只能提着南瓜灯在人世间永远走下去。巳月从来没见过神和魔鬼，但他知道很多鬼怪都游荡人间无法离开，所以才有了以“安息”为方法的教堂，还有他们这样“驱使”鬼怪的巫师。  
“我想和你做朋友，所以我打算帮你。”博人的死一定有蹊跷，但往事都不是很重要了。巳月继续说：“你是个很有趣的人……小鬼……不管是什么，我们都能成为朋友的。”  
他一番话说得轻描淡写，但对面的小鬼却睁大了眼睛。他们大眼瞪小眼看了对方很久，巳月没得到回应，正在想要不要再说一次，博人忽然回身去爬刚才两个人坐着的墓碑。  
“博人……？”  
“我的第一个朋友！”博人大喊着，言语里十分兴奋，他抓起留在墓碑上的糖果篮子，脚一蹬跳下来，糖果篮在天空中翻滚，五颜六色的糖果在空中撒成烟花，掉落在巳月脸上砸得还挺痛。  
“博……”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”  
沉甸甸的身体坠落下来，把巳月扑倒在地。博人抱着他在地上打滚，两个人在满地的糖果上翻了好几圈，最后巳月压住博人不让他继续滚下去，两个人的衣服才不至于因为泥土而更加狼狈……好吧，准确地说只有巳月身上有土，博人的衣服还是飘的，沾不上一点泥。  
“我是不是有点得意忘形……？但我有朋友啦，巳月，现在你是我的唯一噢。”  
“……”  
巳月拨开博人的刘海，回给他一个吻面礼。

Fin.


End file.
